


New Beginnings

by Riddle_Me_This_Darling



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Love, bittersweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_Me_This_Darling/pseuds/Riddle_Me_This_Darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For those who did not know John Bates, it may not be obvious why Anna Bates chose to marry her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I've really been rattling off short little one-shots at the moment so here you go, have an Anna x John story.  
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I really do like this couple.

For those who did not know John Bates, it may not be obvious why Anna had chosen to marry her husband. She was young, still so young and so very fair. Surely she would have preferred to have a married a younger, stronger, more able man who was handsome, perhaps another servant or even a farmer. She had received numerous offers from the local village men and even sweet Joseph Mosley. A Lord with a wandering eye had once approached her when he had spotted her in an upstairs corridor but she had the good sense to turn the gentleman away.

John Bates may have a crippled leg, may be ageing and he certainly had his demons but no other man had been able to capture Anna’s heart. His crinkled eyes shone brightly and they were kind. His smile could light up an entire room and his tinkling laugh was music to her ears. He was clever, considerate and often comical; he always knew how to make her smile. No man had ever made her feel so safe and loved, not even Mosley. With John by her side, Anna felt as though she could conquer the world. In their own way, they had. Both of them had survived prison, blackmail and lies. John had survived a war. Anna survived a terrible rape. They were both broken, cracked like old porcelain but together they gave one another hope.

In her arms, she cradled her son - their beautiful son. The small bundle of joy that lay sleeping, peaceful and silent, was the sign they both needed to tell her and her husband everything was going to be fine now; the storm had finally passed.

No other man could love Anna as much as John loved her. She could love no other man as much as she loved John. Now their small family was complete, Anna could want for nothing.

 

_All was well._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Please feel free to leave a comment, I read and reply to every comment I receive.


End file.
